


La ropa del bien y del mal

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Past Lives, Regret, Sisters, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Vicios y virtudes de cuatro parejas de personajes.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	La ropa del bien y del mal

**La ropa del bien y del mal**

**_Perdido en el vicio, olvido quien soy_ **

Por el bien de todos.

El bien de todos, Albus.

¿Olvidaste? ¿Olvidaste que significaba por nosotros siempre seguir adelante, dejando de lado a nosotros mismos también, sólo para alcanzar ese objetivo, que en esa época parecía tan noble?

Repetí demasiadas veces a mí mismo que no me sirves, contándome cada día esta mentira hasta transformarla en pura verdad.

Y ahora qué sé qué puedo seguir a solas, no habrá límite al dolor que voy a tener éxito de infligir a este mundo, sucio porque _todos los demás_ lo ensucian.

Voy a lavarlo con la sangre, Albus.

Como tendríamos que haber hecho juntos.

Ahora, seré a solas en el trono de esta realidad nueva, fresca. Mía, porque tú te quedas a un lado y miras.

Por el bien de todos.

**_El miedo que camina de puntillas_ **

Tomé un paso atrás, y sé que nunca vas a perdonármelo.

Porque tendría que ser yo a no concederte mi perdón, yo a guardar rencor, pero sé qué entre nosotros las reglas siempre son al revés, haciéndome culpable de cosas que nunca habría imaginado.

El bien de todos, Gellert... ¿Qué hicimos?

Nos dejamos cegar por nuestra juventud, por el complejo de Dios por ser un poco más talentosos del promedio... pero más listos no. Eso no, Gellert, fuimos necios, y querría que te dieras cuenta, como lo hice yo, sin odiarme como seguramente hacer, sólo porque crees que te haya abandonado.

Ni niego de haberlo hecho. Sólo, mira mis razones.

El bien de todos siempre lo tuvimos frente a nosotros, mientras íbamos buscándolo en el poder, en la magia, en el dominio.

El bien de todos es lo que de bueno podemos hacer por otros, sin arriesgar de ser entrampados por las miles halagas de la oscuridad.

Hace falta prudencia en estos casos, amigo mío.

La que nunca tuvimos, la que empiezo a conocer ahora, la que me llevó lejos de ti.

Superamos el límite, lo sabes, y no te importa.

Sólo querría que tomaste ese paso atrás conmigo.

**_Es la felicidad ajena, que no nos pasa_ **

Me pongo las manos en la cara, mientras estoy frente al espejo.

Imagino de ver otra cara, de ver finalmente desaparecer mis ojos, negros como el carbón, en cambio de algo más fresco, más lindo, más fácil de amar.

Luego empiezo a arañarme, y apenas tengo éxito de hacerlo con mis uñas mordisqueadas, sucias.

Porque ese amor que tanto me fue negado, me llevó hasta un punto que nunca quería alcanzar.

Me llevó a desear de vivir en otro cuerpo, en otra vida, una existencia que llegaría a odiar, pero que tendría a ti como premio, Lily.

Querría ser _él_ , aún sólo unos momentos, aún sólo para tener el derecho de mirarte con esos ojos, de sonreírte con esa sonrisa.

Y de verla devuelta.

Para no vivir cada día de mi vida con este sentido de envidia sofocante, para no tener que odiarme de esta manera.

Quito las manos.

Pero siempre hay mi cara mirándome desde el espejo.

**_El silencio de la culpa_ **

Yo perdono siempre, y él lo sabe.

Sabe qué me importa de él, sabe qué perdonaría todos sus excesos, sabe qué para mí es importante como mí misma.

Pero no puede vivir con el hecho que nunca iré más allá de ese afecto, profundamente fraternal, el mismo afecto que lo hace sufrir.

Y yo perdono, perdono y perdono, diciéndome que no es su culpa, que sólo es culpa mía, aunque no pueda explicare que pecado haya cometido.

Perdono y lo quiero, de mi manera, pero nunca va a ser suficiente.

Porque empiezo a creer que él _quiera_ desafiar mis límites, quiera verme rota en dos en la duda, quiera verme pensar en lo que es correcto y lo que es equivocado, como si luego fuera capaz de explicarlo a él también.

Pero no hay nada correcto de hacer, no en la situación donde me encuentro, no cuando cotidianamente estoy puesta frente a su mirada rica de expectativas y de eterno rencor.

Lo siento, Severus.

Puedo perdonarte millones de veces, pero ambos sabemos qué nunca voy a tener éxito de perdonar a mí misma por haber tomado un camino diferente del tuyo.

Querría que dejaras de mirarme, pero nunca voy a decírtelo. Porque hay ya demasiado dolor en ti, siempre por mi culpa.

¿Y _mi_ dolor, Severus?

Callado, porque juré a mí misma de sufrir en silencio.

Me encierro en mi aparente tolerancia, segura que sirva de verdad a mejorar las cosas.

Pero todavía todo ese dolor, lo que compartimos, pesa encima a nuestras cabezas.

Nunca va a desaparecer, ¿verdad, Severus?

**_La espera del placer, es en sí misma un placer_ **

Ni vivo ni muerto.

Estoy a mitad. En un limbo donde apenas puedo percibir a mí mismo, el poder que tendría que correrme en las venas está prófugo, porque _no poseo_ venas.

Veo a mi alrededor Colagusano apresurarse como el ratón que es, listo a satisfacer todas mis necesidades. Aunque haya necesidades por las cuales ni siquiera él puede velar.

Sentir la fuerza dentro de mí, desahogarla, matar, torturar, hacer daño.

Casi pienso de haber perdido mi fría racionalidad con el permear en este estado vegetativo, como si en mi mente reinara sólo el rojo más puro, el rojo de la sangre, el rojo de mi ira ciega que me hace tener gana de matar quienquiera ose acercarse, a mano limpia, como un animal y no como el mago más potente del mudo, como sé de ser, a pesar de todo.

El camino de correr es largo, pero sé qué voy a resurgir un día, que voy a tener manos, que voy a tener de vuelta toda la fuerza que perdí. Y entonces, va a ser el caos. Mi rabia va a fluir en esta tierra, como lo peor que se vi.

Recupero la calma.

La espera, cuando se tiene un objetivo, casi se hace _dulce_.

**_Perecer el justo, llevando consigo el impío_ **

Querría escaparme.

Es demasiado, demasiado.

Sigo repitiéndomelo desde hace años ya, pero todavía no lo hice. Infinitas veces fui a punto de dar la espalda a ese destino contra que no puedo luchar, y otras tantas encontré la mirada de los que pusieron su fe en mí, mirándome como si de verdad los pudiera ayudar.

Pero cómo puedo ayudarlos, ¿si ni siquiera tengo éxito de ayudar a mí mismo?

No me escapo. Espero, como siempre, que algo o alguien me indiquen el camino correcto de seguir, como si fuera sólo un títere en las manos de este juego que todavía no entiendo enteramente.

Es mi destino, al final. Mi destino es hacer todo lo que puedo, tal vez algo más, para liberar el mundo de su presencia venenosa.

Porque ya no me importa de lo que me va a pasar a mí, porque muchos fueron adelante en mi lugar, y ya no voy a dejar que se derrame más sangre. Impunemente no.

Porque cuando miro sus ojos, al mismo tiempo pienso en las miradas de los que perdieron a un hijo, a un padre, a un amigo, a un hermano, y me digo que ninguno les devolverá la sonrisa, pero que al menos pueden encontrar paz en la justicia, en verlo transformarse en esa ceniza que merece de ser.

Porque el mundo no puede ser justo, no puede ser realmente vivo, hasta que tiene el derecho de caminar libre a lo largo de esta tierra, libre de jugar con vidas ajenas.

Yo puedo acabarlo todo.

Y mi vida no es más importante que otras.

Lo que aprendí durante estos años, es que todos somos sacrificables, si el sacrificio lleva al cumplimento de la justicia.

Soy listo a morir. Y voy a llevarlo conmigo bajo tierra.

**_No hacer nada es lo más difícil del mundo_ **

Empiezo a odiar esta casa.

Esas cuatro paredes, como una prisión, me encadenan a una existencia que tiene menos y menos sentido.

Sin embargo, rechazo de reaccionar, como siempre.

¿Es esto lo que me espera de aquí en adelante? ¿Quedarme aquí, olvidando el tiempo que pasa, encerrada en un cofre como el más hermoso y más melancólico de los diamantes?

¿Y no es esto qué soy? Atada a esas sobras de gana de existir, como si realmente pudiera guardarlos conmigo por la eternidad, mientras los veo desvanecer con el pasar del tiempo.

Y mientras trato de mostrar a mí misma que todavía merece la pena esperar un cambio, una oportunidad, veo otras vidas pasar por esta casa, y me sorprendo odiándolas porque tienen el derecho de irse, porque pueden, porque pueden respirar un aire más limpio, menos viciado que el mío.

Porque yo podría hacerlo también, pero tengo miedo de la libertad si esa no se acompaña con ese mágico deseo de rebelión que abandonó ya mis pasos.

Y me quedo aquí. Quieta.

Miro.

**_El coraje espera, el miedo va en busca_ **

Me miro en el espejo.

En mis ojos hay un brillo que apenas reconozco.

Es la vida. Esa vida que me fue negada durante los años, esa vida que me había resignado a no conocer, esa vida tan cerca pero inalcanzable, como si fuera a unos pasos de distancia de mí y yo fuera encerrada en una pecera que me impedía de tocarla.

Ted había roto el vidrio, dejándome respirar, finalmente sin cadenas, dejándome ser actriz de esa realidad por la primera vez, sino que espectadora.

Y ahora vago por esta casa con aire entre la serenidad de una chica que va a luchar por la felicidad y la angustia por el ignoto que esa felicidad representa.

Miro los demás en los ojos, casi teniendo miedo que lo noten, y que roben esos momentos de estasis que me esperan afuera de aquí.

Sin embargo, la única que encuentro mirándome de manera diferente es Cissy.

Cissy, que no entiende. O que lo hace, y siente piedad por mí.

O por sí misma, todavía atada a este lugar, todavía atada al destino que otros escribieron por ella.

Me gustaría llevarla conmigo, pero sé que rechazaría. Porque su mente está satura de todo lo que le enseñaron, impregnada de preconceptos e ideas que nunca serán realmente suyos, pero de que nunca podrá liberarse.

Porque, lo sé ya, nunca tendrá el coraje de escaparse.

La miro de vuelta, siempre sonriéndole, como dejándole saber qué a mi lado siempre habrá sitio por ella. Un sitio que nunca se concederá el lujo de desear, pero que yo voy a guardar para siempre.

Porque el coraje falla cuando frente a ti tienes quien te hace olvidar de poder ser alguien diferente, al menos por una vez.

Porque la huida nunca fue considerada un acción de coraje, pero no me importa.

Podría ser una cobarde, como a mi hermana, pero al menos tendré la seguridad de ser una cobarde feliz. 


End file.
